The One Who Shares Akito's Pain
by Freak Out Man
Summary: A new person comes out of no where and talks to Akito. She stays with the Shigure Household. The weirdest things happen. Please review. I don't care what it says. Thanks
1. Chapter 1: Psychic Sohma

I looked out the window of the train staring at the trees. It was almost summer and I couldn't wait. Summer leads to fall and fall is my favorite season. It's the season that contains Halloween, falling leaves, and my birthday. Of course, no one ever remembered it. My grandmother never remembered and I lived with her.

But now I had to leave her and go to the place I have been running away from the most. It's sad, but I hated the place. It's where the Sohma's family curse was centered at. Ever sense that horrible day, I have been apart of it. I'm neither cursed with it nor child of one.

"_Mal, please help me! I'm going to die!" Akito's voice rung through the room as he walked up to me._

"_What can I do?" my voice was full of sadness. I didn't know how to handle that my best friend was going to die young._

"_Take it," his pace quickened._

"_But how? There's no way. If I could, I would, but it's impossible," I got on my knees as he ran up to me. When he got to me, he hugged me._

"_Yes there is," his voice rung in my head and a glow formed around us. As it formed, I felt a great amount of sadness and also felt like I was dying. At that time, I truly knew how Akito felt. I looked up and the glow almost connected, but I fell unconscious. _

If the glow would have gone fully over us I would have gained the full weight of the curse. As I looked out the window, the memory ran through my head and I cried. Why did I have to say I would? I'm glad I could help, but how come it had to be so horrible? Now, I'm going to die as well. My young age of twenty-two would be over soon and it would be one less year of my life. I didn't know how long I was going to last, ten, maybe twenty years, but that would be a miracle.

The pain grew as I got closer to the city. I could feel the pain of my six juunishi: Kisa, Yuki, Ayame, Rin, Momiji, and Kagura. Sad I've only met one of them, but I feel all of their pain. Now, I shall meet them and help my friend/enemy take care of them. The only reason I was going back was because I could feel an increasing amount of love on my part and I'm not post to allow it. Love can cause the end of the curse, which would lead to a darker, more terrible world.

"Kaibara," the voice of a man echoed through the train.

As it stopped, I grabbed my bag and got up. When it went to a full stop and the doors opened, I walked out to and to the road. I sighed as I remembered I forgot to call anyone to tell them I was coming. I didn't want to interrupt Hatori sense I knew he was probably the only one with a car. I remember Ayame and Shigure weren't the driving type. So I stepped onto the sidewalk and walked down the road. As I was walking I noticed a bike shop. I continued on and then stopped. Good thing I had some yen and a bike license.

I went in the shop and bought a zodiac painted bike. The base paint was ocean blue and the designs were yellow and black. The symbols of the zodiac were black and the labels were yellow. There was a special place right on the gas tank for the cat, but it was never painted. I bought some bike paint and painted the cat in. Now, the bike was great. It only cost me a few million yen.

They brought the bike out front for me and handed me the keys. I sat on the bike, turned it on, and rode off. As I got close to the estate, I got slower and slower. The pain increased as I got closer. When I got in front of the gate, I turned my bike off and knocked on the door. A boy about fourteen answered. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes? May I help you?" his voice was as sweet as his smile.

"Um..._wait, it's the rabbit...Momiji_. Momiji?" I tried to act as sweet as I could and it came out so sweet, I amazed myself.

"Yes, I am," his grin grew.

"I'm Malchina Sohma. I'm a friend of Akito's," I smiled back and he let me in. I pushed my bike in the gates and set it next to the wall.

"Akito's in his house talking to Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori," Momiji passed by me.

"Oh, okay," _I'll just go sneak into his room_. I smiled and looked around and noticed a boy with orange hair sitting on a roof. I also remember the orange hair, the cat, "Kyo!"

The boy looked down at me and looked back. I walked over to the roof and climbed on top.

"Who are you and what do you want?" his voice was harsh and rude._ How rude! Oh, who cares. I barely have to deal with him, stupid cat._

"Malchina Sohma, you were young when I left. So you most likely don't remember me," I thought maybe there was a chance he did, but I knew he didn't.

"Nope," he looked beyond the roofs.

"sigh I knew you didn't, but it was worth a try. Can I tell you a secret, that only Akito, Shigure and Hatori know?" I looked at him.

He looked at me with curious eyes, "Sure,"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I pushed to see how far he would go before he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it," his voice calmed down.

I leaned in and whispered, "Akito only carries fifty percent of the weight of the family curse. I carry the other half,"

"What!" he was so shocked, he fell of the roof.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" I jumped off the roof and landed next to him._ I wonder if he does this often._

He looked okay, just shocked. I sighed and walked off. I quickly and quietly walked over to Akito's room. As I did I heard voices. I stopped right by the door, so no one could see me. The voices talked and yelled, but the girls voice stayed calm the whole time. She was so sweet. At the end of the discussion, I was almost crying. I walked into the room when it felt right. As I did, Akito, Shigure, and Hatori stared at me. Everyone else just looked at me.

"Hello Akito, it's been a long time," I smiled at him and then looked at Hatori and Shigure, "Wow, man, Shigure and Hatori, you guys have gotten so old," I slightly laughed. _They've gotten a lot more attractive. _

"What are you doing here!" Akito's voice got harsh, yet seemed slightly scared.

"I thought I could visit my best friend," I smiled walking up to him. _Fear? Of what? Me? Little old me? Not my problem. He'll learn to accept me_.

"Why did you come back?" he walked up to me.

"Love and you know it," I noticed a girl with brown hair, "Oh, hello, sorry to be rude. My name is Malchina Sohma,"

The girl bowed, "Tohru Honda,". She had a huge smile on her face.

I could feel the pain in my body grow. I quickly and harshly whispered to Akito, "Why haven't you erased her memory!"

"...I don't know. I just can't," he looked at the floor.

I walked up to Tohru, "Give me your hand,"

She handed me her hand and I took it. Then it went black and I saw it. The end of the curse! I let go and fell back. When I looked up, I saw everyone looking at me. I quickly got up and brushed myself off. I looked at Hatori with my "oh-god" eyes.

"Well, I bet you all will need to be going. I'll walk you all to the gate," I smiled at them. They all nodded and I walked them to the gate. While I was walking I looked at Shigure, "Shigure?"

He looked at me, "Yes, Mal?"

"That girl. Who is she?" I was very curious. _Yuki likes her. Why? _

"She's a girl that goes to school with Yuki and Kyo. She knows about the curse," he continued looking at me.

"Ah, may I stay a night with you?" _Maybe if I talk to her I'll get to see what's so good about her._

"Oh, of course, but you'll have to bunk with Tohru," _Even better._

"Fine," I turned to Hatori, "Hatori, Shigure?" They both looked at me, "I saw it. Tohru's the one. I don't know how or why, but she is,"

We all looked at Tohru. I grabbed my bike, got on, and looked at Shigure.

"Want a ride?"

"...On that bike?" he looked at me shocked. _On that bike? What does that mean?_

"I thought you like bikes. Oh, well, do you any of you want a ride?" the Shigure jumped behind me on the bike.

"See you guys at the house," Shigure smiled at all of them.

They all stared at him as I turned on the bike and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Comes Out

When we arrived, he walked in the house, I parked the bike, grabbed my bag, and started to walk to the house. By the time I got to the door, the others had arrived.

'What's with this girl? Why is she so important?' then I saw them walking up to me or was it, I was walking up to them, "Hello,"

"Hi," Tohru smiled and bowed.

"I hope you don't mind me bunking with you," I walked next to Tohru and opened the door.

"Of course not," we sat at the table.

"May you show me to your room, so I may set my stuff in it," I was more polite than I thought I could ever be.

"Of course," both of us got up and she led me to her room. I set my stuff down and looked around.

'I could get used to this place and being kind,' I walked back to the kitchen. As I did, I heard screaming.

"Shut up, you stupid rat," Kyo had his fist up against Yuki.

"Will you shut up?" Yuki had a calm tone of voice.

I started to get irritated. As I was, Shigure noticed.

"Will you both please be quiet. We have a guest," Shigure tried to calm them down.

"I don't care! This stupid rat took my drink!" Kyo kept yelling. My eye started to twitch.

"Why would I want your drink? Your stupidness might rub off, stupid cat," Yuki's voice got more harsh.

I stomped to both of them and screamed, "Shut it, you stupid cat and rat,". Then they both turned into their juunishi forms, "There that's more peaceful,"

"What ya do that for!" Kyo yelled.

I grabbed Kyo's tail and swung him into the wall. Then I paused and started to cry. I ran over to Kyo, "I'm so sorry!"

By the time I thought about calling a doctor, Shigure was already on the phone calling...Hatori. I ran out of the room crying before I could listen to his phone call. I ran to a tree, put my back on it, and cried.

"Why did it have to happen to me? It's my fault that happened. I almost killed Kyo!" I slid down onto the soft grass and cried for a few minutes. Soon, I fell asleep against the tree. I was awoken by someone. I turned my head to see Hatori. He was wearing a doctors outfit, "So how.."

"He's fine. A small headache, but nothing a little rest can't handle," he looked me straight in the eyes, "How did it happen?"

"They were yelling and I just got irritated. It all happened so quickly," I looked down and started to cry.

He grabbed my head and I looked up at him, "It's okay,"

"That's what you say. You didn't have to feel his pain," I continued to look at the ground.

"I thought you didn't feel the cats pain?" he seemed confused.

"I feel the pain of people I inflict," I hoped he understood now.

"You should really tell Yuki that you're his Akito?"

I wiped my eyes, "No, he doesn't need to be afraid of two people like he does Akito," I got up.

"I suggest you do. I think you should tell all six of them," he gave me a very serious look.

I sighed and looked at him, "Fine, I don't know why I always do what you say,"

Hatori patted me on the back, "Because you always said I was like an older brother to you,"

I nodded, "Yeah, very true," We walked back inside. I walked up to Kyo and bowed, "I apologize for my rudeness," I turned to Yuki, "Yuki may I speak to you outside?" He nodded and we walked outside, "I know this is probably awkward for you to be talking to someone you hardly know, but it's very important," I stopped and looked him straight in the eyes, "Akito does not carry the full weight of the curse. He only carries half. I carry the other half. He watches over half of the zodiac. I watch over the other half, even though I'm never here. That's why he only abuses half of you. I watch over you, Ayame, Rin, Momiji, Kagura, and Kisa. Akito and I must protect the family curse. We all want it to break, but there's only one way. The reason I fell back today was because I can see the future. The end is to come soon and Tohru is the key to it, but nobody, but me, knows the truth to the end. I'm sorry I must be boring you to death. We better be heading in," I started to walk off, but he grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at him. His face was so blank. I couldn't read it. It all of a sudden, went black and I saw his future. It was happy and full of love. It made me want to cry, because I knew I would never have a life like that.

"Are you like Akito?" he voice was dark and full of anger.

"Kind of. I'm more like Haru then anyone. What happened today was my black Mal. I feel the every single pain you and the other five of my juunishi have ever felt, ever sense you were born. Right now I know how much you care for Tohru," his eyes opened wide and he looked at me.

"Don't tell anyone," his grip grew tighter.

I just looked at it, "Of course, I've kept every single one of everyone's secrets. That's the bonus and curse to having fifty percent of the weight. Akito knows everything that happens at the Sohma estate. At least everything that's said and done. I know everything every one of the juunishi think, not just mine, all of them. So, I'm good at keeping secrets," I smiled and ripped my wrist from his grip. He let go and looked down. I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. Your feelings toward Tohru are true and will last. You being a teenager will last for only a few more years, then your fear of me and Akito will end and you'll be happy,".

I grabbed his arm and brought him to the door. His expression was still blank.

"Do you have any other questions?" I looked at him. He shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3:The Night

We walked inside and I walked up to Shigure.

"What did you say to him?" he kept looking at Yuki. Tohru had run up to him and asked him questions.

"Told him what I am," I smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Must be shocking for him,"

"Took it better then I thought. I thought he would have tried to punch me or something," I looked at Shigure.

"He's gotten better sense Tohru's gotten here," he smiled and looked at me.

"Yeah, let's sit," I walked over to the table. Shigure nodded and we sat down, "What's happened to you? I haven't seen you in, what, eight years?"

"Yeah, I've become a novelist," he closed his eyes and drank some tea.

"Wow, I knew you would. May I read a book of yours?" I smiled at him.

"Uh..Sure," he got up and so did I.

"Can I tell you something?" I followed his lead.

"Of course you can," he led me to a room with papers all over it.

"I found out that I'm Haru's sister," I followed him over to a wall and he handed me a book.

"How? When?" we walked out of the room.

I tapped on my head, "Yesterday,"

"Wow, you'll have to tell him,"

"I will, thanks for the book," I smiled and walked out. I yawned and walked to the stairs.

"Goodnight everyone," I started to head up the stairs.

"I'll be heading up also," it was Tohru.

I quickened my pace and got to her bedroom before her. She came in only a few seconds after me. She closed the door behind her.

"Hi," she smiled and walked over to her dresser.

I opened my bag and grabbed my pj's. She started changing, I did also. When we were done, she set up a bed for me. I laid down and so did she. I got up and turned off the light.

When I laid back down I whispered, "What's so good about you? I see nothing special,"

"What? Oh, haha. That's the same thing Hiro said to me. Truthfully I don't know," I looked at her intrigued, "I go to school with Yuki and one night he found me in my tent. They asked me to live with them and that's how it all started. I found out about the curse and now I meet more and more Sohma's. It's great. I enjoy every minute of it,"

I sighed. The only reason I was going to talk to her was because I needed to talk and she was just there, "I envy you. I despise every moment of my life. All I wanted to do was help. I did, but it ended up ruining my life," I looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean? You seem really happy," I could tell she cared. I never had someone really care about me.

"Ever sense Akito gave me half of the curse, my life has been nothing, but pain. In the city limits it grows. When I was off at college, my life was pretty normal. I had cramps once a day, but nothing more. Now I have a constant headache, but I'll tell Hatori about it tomorrow. I didn't want to bother him," I tried to get it off of the subject of my own curse, but I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Akito gave you part of the curse?"

"Yeah, he was nine and I was fifteen. I wanted to help him. I couldn't stand that my best friend was going to die young. He still will, but not as young as he would've," I had a tear in my eye.

"All you wanted to do was help and it cost you so dearly," I could tell she wanted to cry also.

"Yeah, I don't regret helping him at all, but I hate how both of us have to go through so much pain. Now, I will die young also. I don't care either. Death is death, you can't stop it and you can't change it. I can predict the future so I know exactly how I'll die. I don't know when, but I know how. Oh, and I know you'll end the family curse. So promise me you'll stay with the Sohma's forever. Promise me, please," I got up and sat next to her on the bed, "Promise?"

Tohru leaned up and nodded. I smiled and hugged her. I started to cry. I cried because I knew how much pain she was going to endure to get to the happiest place she'll ever be, but she'll do it. I wiped my eyes and spoke, "Off the subject of death, who do you like?"

"...what?" her eyes were wide.

"You don't have to answer, but I could tell you how they feel about you," I nudged her.

"Uh..well, I kinda like..." she was stuttering.

"Well?" I was getting impatient.

"Yuki," she practically screamed it.

"Oh, he really likes you, but don't tell him I told you," I smiled.

"What? Really? Wow," she was in utter shock.

I slightly laughed, "What so shocking? Is he popular or something?"

"Well, yeah, he has a Prince Yuki Fan Club," she looked down.

"Oh, really? Wow-ser," I was shocked, "I think I'll have to come see this fan club of his,"

"What? You don't have to," she was so sweet, but I had to see this "fan club" of his.

"I want to. How about I come to your school for lunch? I'll bring something very good and unhealthy," I laughed. She slightly laughed.

"Okay, I'll show you to them," she smiled.

"Okay, how many people would that be? Yuki, you, Kyo, who else?" I looked at her.

"Um, well I have two friends, but you don't have to feed them. Well, you could, but you don't have to. If that would be to much, you don't have to," she started to panic.

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Settle down. It's fine. I'll bring something for Momiji and Haru. Anyone else?"

"No, I don't think so. There's Hiro and Kisa, but they go to the middle school,"

"You should invite them over tomorrow, so I can meet them,"

"Okay,"

"Great, what shall I bring?"

"I don't know,"

"How about noodles, and chicken. To drink, I'll bring some soda, and for dessert, I'll bring a small cake. Does that sound good?" I smiled.

"Oh yes, but you don't have to. You would be spoiling us," she looked down, but smiled.

"I haven't been in my juunishi's lives at all. So I need to spoil them. I got a lot of money, so it would be nothing,"

"Really? What do you do?"

"...I'm an artist. My drawings go for a lot of money," I hated to brag, but she asked.

"Really! Wow, tomorrow could you show me some of them," her eyes glittered.

"...Okay," I got up and walked to my bed. I laid down and looked at Tohru, "Who are your friends and what are they like?"

"Oh, there's Hana-chan. She's great. She has telekinetic powers and there's Uo-chan. She's also great. She's normal. She was in a gang once, but not any more," she smiled.

"Telekinetic? I started out that way, but then I taught myself to do more. If your friend doesn't mind, I could teach her to predict the future,"

"I bet she would love it,"

"Great, see you in the morning," Then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day and The Kiss

Six hours later, I woke up. I looked at the clock to reveal three o'clock. I sighed and got up, 'I guess that's all the sleep I'll be getting. Oh well, I slept in,'

I got up and changed. Then I quietly walked down the hallway and down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen, I started a pot of tea. When it was done, I poured me a cup and sat at the table. I took out Shigure's book and started to read it. When I got done with it, I heard some come down. It was Tohru.

"Morning," she smiled and went straight to the stove.

"Morn', you're up early," I watched her start breakfast.

"Yeah, so are you. How long have you been awake?" she looked over at me for a second and then continued on with breakfast.

"Um, for," I looked at my watch, "Three and a half hours,"

She paused, "You've been up sense three?"

"Yep, I just can't sleep for very long," I set my book down and got up to help Tohru, "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, but thank you," I nodded and walked back over and sat down. Soon, Kyo came in the room.

"Morning Kyo," Tohru and I smiled at the same time.

Kyo paused and then continued on. He sat on the opposite side of the table. I smiled at him and then drunk the rest of my tea. Then Yuki and Shigure came in. They both sat down and Tohru set breakfast down. Then we ate. At the very end of the meal, Yuki and Kyo fought for the last piece of chicken. I sighed as they fought. When they started yelling is when I started to get irritated. I reached my chopsticks out and took it.

"Wha!" they both looked at me.

I put the piece in my mouth, chewed it, and swallowed.

"Delicious, that was great Tohru," I smiled.

"Thank you," she got up and took the dishes. When they all got up, I got up, and smiled.

"I'll see you all at lunch,"

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, what?" Yuki asked as they both turned around.

"I'm bringing lunch for you guys," I smiled.

They looked at me and all three walked off. Tohru walked in between the two boys. When they were out of sight I turned to Shigure.

"Your book was great. I really like it," I grabbed the book from off the counter and handed it to him, "Do you have more?"

"Yes," he took the book and walked off.

I followed him and he handed me another book. I smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"See ya. I have to go see a doctor," I got on my bike and drove off. When I got to the estate, I opened the door and set my bike next to the wall. Then I walked to Hatori's house. When I got there I knocked on the door. Hatori answered the door almost as fast as I could knock.

"Come in," he walked off and I walked inside.

"Wow, Hatori Sohma, family doc. That's amazing," I looked all around.

"What are you doing here?" he sat on his chair.

I sat on a chair, "I have a constant headache,"

"When did it start?"

"When I arrived yesterday,"

"sigh Why didn't you come to me yesterday?"

"I didn't want to bother you,"

"You never bother me," he walked over to his cabinet and grabbed a small bottle, "Take one a day. They should help. If not tell me and I'll give you something else. Remember your never a bother,"

I took the bottle and looked down at the ground, "Thanks,"

He walked closer to me, "What's..." I suddenly kissed him.

Then I spoke, "I had to do it. I've cared for you ever sense I knew what love was,"

He stared straight fore ward. I almost cried.

"I knew you didn't feel the same, but I thought if I did it, it might change your mind," I walked to the door, "Thanks for the medicine," I walked off.


	5. Chapter 5: The Visit To The Hospital

I walked around to find someone. Soon, I did.

"Excuse me, where's Hatsuharu's mother?"

"Ah, yes, right there," she pointed at a very beautiful woman.

"Thank you," I bowed and walked over to the woman, "Miss. Sohma?"

"Yes?" she looked up at me. He eyes all of a sudden got wide.

"It's me Malchina, Mother," I smiled.

She hugged me and cried, "I'm so sorry,"

"For what?" I held her.

"For not being a good mother," she cried.

I looked at her face and wiped her eyes. She stopped hugging me and smiled.

"Please come in," she walked inside and I followed, "Please sit,". We both sat down at a table, "I never told Haru about you,"

"It's fine. You can tell him later," I smiled.

"Can you tell him?" she seemed so sincere.

"Of course. I know how Haru has a black and white personality. If his black personality get's out of control, call me and I'll pick him up from school. Here's my cell number," I handed her a piece of paper and wrote it down, "Maybe if you want to start over, you can let me stay with you. I'm staying with Shigure right now. I can't stay with him forever," I smiled.

She took it and smiled back, "I would love that,"

I got up and she did also, "I'm going to go visit Rin. She's really hurt. I can feel it,"

Mother nodded and we hugged. I walked off to my bike. I turned it on and rode to a flower shop. I parked my bike and went in the shop. I bought all types of roses and a get well soon note. I put them in the back of my bike in the holder. Then I rode off to the hospital. When I got to the hospital, I grabbed the flowers and walked up to the desk clerk.

"What room is Isuzu Sohma in?" I asked politely.

"Are you family?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm her cousin,"

"She's on the second floor, room two ten,"

"Thank you," I walked over to the elevator and went to the second floor. When I got to the room, I walked in and saw Rin. She was laying down staring at the wall, "Rin?" She looked over at me and looked away, "It's me Mal,"

"Mal?" she leaned up and looked at me.

"I hoped you would remember me," I strode over to her bed and handed her the roses.

"Oh, there beautiful,"

"I wanted to come and see how you were. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she looked away.

"Don't even try that with me. I can read your mind and I know exactly what's wrong. I just want to hear it from you,"

"It's Akito. He found out how Haru and I were dating and he didn't like it. I had to break up with Haru to protect him,"

"I know you're trying to protect him. It'll work for a bit, but he'll never stop caring for you,"

"Really?"

"Of course. Did you tell him why you broke up with him?"

"You know the answer," she looked away.

"Rin, I want to hear it from you, so you can get it off your chest,"

"No, I just couldn't,"

I hugged her, "It's okay. I have some good and bad news for you," I let go and looked at her, "Good slash bad news is that I founds out that Haru's my younger brother and I found out how to end the curse,"

"What!"

"The problem is that I don't know when it'll happen. All I know is that it's after Akito dies. When he dies the part of the curse I carry will go with him. As you all stand around his casket, it'll happen. The only way you'll all come is Tohru. She's going to connect all of you. It's weird, but true. Don't tell anyone that I told you. Keep pretending that you're still looking for the end of the curse," Rin nodded and I smiled.

"What about the Haru part?"

"As I got close to the city, it just appeared. It was weird. All I saw was a image of my mother saying how much she loved her children. The two kids were me and Haru,"

"Wow, take care of him,"

"I will,"We talked for a few hours. I got up and looked at my watch and saw it was close to their lunch, "Get well. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye," I took one last look at her and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch

I got on my bike and rode to the store. I bought everything I told Tohru what I was going to buy and drove off to their school. I walked to the office and did what ever they told me to do to go visit. They told me where to go and I did it. Soon, I saw Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. I walked up to them.

"Hey, Mal-San," Tohru had two girls standing behind her.

"Hello, I brought the food," I smiled and held out the bags.

"This is Uo-Chan," she motioned to a girl with blond hair, "And this is Hana-Chan," and motioned to a girl with black hair.

"Oh, so you're the great friends I've heard so much about," I smiled, "I've been wanting to meet you Hana-Chan,"

"Why is that?" she looked at me strangely.

"I wanted to see how telekinetic you are," I smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I am to. I thought maybe I could teach you something,"

"Like what?"

"How to read ever bodies mind and predict the future,"

"Hm, sounds interesting. Fine, when shall we meet?"

"How about after school tomorrow? I can go over to your house,"

"Could you teach my brother some?"

"I would love to,"

'Oh, great. Now she'll be able to read our minds. That'll be even spookier,' Kyo thoughts rung in my head.

"Shut up, Kyo. You know you envy it,"

"What! How..I mean, what are you talking about?" he looked freaked out.

"I can still read your thoughts,"

Kyo just looked at me. Tohru spoke"Well, let's eat, shall we?"

"Of course, Tohru," They led me to a table and I took everything out, "How does it look?" They all drooled over it, "Dig in,". We ate every last bite. When we were done, I looked at Tohru, "Weren't you going to show me to Yuki's Fan Club President?"

"Oh, uh, yes," her and I both got up.

"What's so interesting about that stupid rat's fan club?" Kyo looked away from me.

"Oh, nothing. Just want to give them a little spook to make sure they don't do to much," I looked at Yuki. He just looked at me and looked away. Apparently he really didn't care what I did to them. Tohru pointed to a table at the far end of the lunchroom, "What's her name?"

"Oh, Motoko-Chan,"

"Thanks," I walked over to their table and sat in an empty chair. Then I looked at Motoko, "Hello, Motoko-Chan,"

"How do you know my name?" she seemed shocked.

"I just do. So you're the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club?"

"Yes, and you want to join?"

"Yeah right. He's my cousin,"

"What!" she got even more shocked, if that was possible.

"Oh, yeah. I'm like his big sister. I know what you guys do," I looked around the table and continued, "I know it's in your rules not to hurt him and protect him. Psh, you're wasting your time. I can predict the future and I can see that one of the girls is gonna turn on the fan club and ask Yuki out,"

"What! Wait, how can we believe you can predict the future?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"You can't. My predictions take a few days. I can predict something, but you'll have to wait to get the answer to your question. Do you still want me to?"

"Yes, of course,"

I walked over to her and held out my hand, "Put your hand on top of mine," She did and all went black. I saw her sitting at a table talking to Yuki. She confessed her love and he said nothing. Then she tried to hug him and he shoved her off her chair and ran off. Sad, oh how sad, "You're going to confess your love for Yuki in his class room. He'll be quiet and you'll try to hug him. I'll let you guess the end," I took out a piece of paper, wrote the ending to it, put it in a envelope and sealed it, "See this. This is what'll happen. I'll give it to someone and after you confess your love, look at it. You'll see I was right," I handed it to a girl sitting next to me. She took it and looked at Motoko.

"Fine, do you know when it'll happen?"

"With in a week. When you feel right, do it," I got up and handed her a card with my number on it, "I'm family. If you want to know anything about Yuki, call me. Only you though. You can hand that card to the next president, but you can still call me. When you go to college and want an update on Yuki, inside the family, call me. I can give you pretty interesting info on him. I'll even send you pictures, if you want,". Then I walked off back to the table.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing really spooky. Well, I'll see ya later,". I walked off and out to my bike As I did I got a phone call. It was mother. Apparently, Haru showed his black side, trashed the class and I need to pick him up and take him home. I waited a few minutes to give him time to cool off a bit. Then I walked into the office and saw Haru sitting down, "I'm here to pick up Hatsuharu Sohma," I looked at him and he looked at me. I signed some papers and walked over to him.

"Who are you?" he looked at me.

"I'll explain when we get out of this school," I started to walk off, "Coming or not?"

He walked off with me and we walked over to my bike, "Now tell me, who are you?"

"I'm your sister. You were young when I left. I sort of ran away. I tried to forget my family and make a new life, but it didn't work. Now hop on, I'm taking you shopping,"

He just stared at me, "Shopping?"

"When I get mad, I like to shop. It's free stuff, enjoy it while it lasts. I know why you went black. I visited her today," I could feel his anger growing. He tried to hit me, but I dodged it, "Don't try that stuff with me. You wont hit me," He continued to try and I dodged every one. Then I punched him in the stomach, "Will you stop now.. bro?"

"Fine," I got on the bike and handed him an extra helmet. He grabbed on and we drove off. I drove him to a mall. We went shopping and I bought him everything he wanted. I wanted to spoil my only sibling. When we got back to the estate, I parked the bike and we walked to his house. He opened the door and I followed him, "Mom, we're home," As I walked into the living room, I searched the bags I carried for the items we got mom. When I found them, I put them in a separate bag. Haru did the same thing. When I got to the living room, I instantly dropped my bags. There was a boy sitting at the table with mom. I knew exactly who he was. It was Joshua.


	7. Chapter 7: Joshua

I heard he moved to America a few days after I left, got a new name, and recently came back. He was at the great age of twenty-five. Not to old and not to young, at lease for me. He had long, flowing, silky, blond hair. His eyes were a warm shade of blue. They seemed to warm the soul of the person that looked in them. He had a bad attitude, but a warm heart when you got to know him. I did, once. We dated when I was fourteen and he was seventeen. We continued until I ran away. I still had feelings for him, but he didn't have to know that.

He looked over his shoulder and looked at me. He smiled as he got up and walked to me. I smiled and we hugged. Sending a shiver down my spine. It felt so good to be hugged by him again. When we released, I picked my stuff up and looked at mother.

"Joshua," I stared in his warm blue eyes. I started to feel weak in my knees and I think he could tell, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in America?"

"Mal," I could feel him digging in my thoughts for the one thing he wanted: my desire for him. I know he would find it. Finding my desire for him was like looking for a mouth on a face, not that hard. His big smile told me he found it, "I was, but I heard you were coming back, so I decided to, also,"

I smiled back telling him I know what he found, "Great," I searched his mind, also. Then I found it. The real reason he was here. He smiled a very slick smiled telling me that he wanted me to find it. I grabbed moms bag, passing by Josh as I walked over to her. Then I handed it to her and she smiled at me.

"What's this?" she took the bag and looked in it.

"Haru told me what you liked and we bought almost everything that had it," I smiled and looked at Haru. He walked up, passing by Josh, and giving him a glare. I looked back at mom and she smiled as she took everything out, "I have to be going. Tohru's bringing Hiro and Kisa over so I can meet them. I talk to you all later," I walked out grabbing my bags on the way.

"I must also be going," Josh's voice swept over me. I stopped for a second soaking it in and then shook out of it. I continued on and Josh caught up with me, "What's up, Mal?"

I walked over to my bike and set my stuff on it. Then I took a quick glance at my watch. It was only two. Their class didn't get out for another hour and I could take my time anyways. I turned around and looked over Josh. He had gotten muscular and seemed to have gotten taller, "Nut'n. How about you? What is the great Josh up to these days?" I tried to seem cocky, just for him.

"Thinking about you," he stared deep in my eyes. My heart skipped a beat when he said that. I searched his mind, checking to see if it was true. To my finds, it was. I paused staring at him.

"Me? I have been thinking about you to," I didn't believe what just came out of my mouth. It was true, but I thought I would never say it to him.

He stepped close to me and he put his arms around my waist. I could tell he was using his powers of mind control to have me accept it, but if he searched my mind long enough, he would see he didn't need to. I put my arms around his neck and he leaned down. We kissed and it felt so good. I missed his lips. They were so soft. I could feel a hand trace my spine on top of my shirt. He always knew how to make me shiver, in a good way, and almost fall from weak knees. Even when we first started going out, he always said the right things, gave me the right presents, and hugged me the right way. That was a benefit to having a psychic boyfriend. I could feel him wanting more, but I couldn't allow it. We were in open space and on the Sohma estate. The main reason was that I was saving myself for marriage and he knew it and respected it.

We released and I stared at him. _I've missed that so much_. I smiled and he smiled back, "So, I guess I better give you a ride to Shigure's, so you can ask to stay a night,"

My arms still around his neck and his arms were still around my waist, he nodded and I got on my bike. Then turned it on and waited for him to get behind me. I looked at him and he had his arms crossed, staring at me. I should have knew that he always insisted on driving. I scooted back and he got in front of me. I put my arms around his waist and he pulled forward. We went through the gate and drove off. As I held him, I took in his scent. If was cinnamon and rose. I wonder what he did to have him smell like that, but at that moment I didn't care. When we got to the house, he pulled into the small parking lot and we got off. I grabbed my stuff and led him into the house.

"Shigure, I brought home a old friend," I stepped into the house and looked around. I turned to Josh, "I have to set my stuff in Tohru's room. I'll be back," I walked over to the stairway.

Josh followed me and I led him to Tohru's room. I set my stuff on my bed and turned around. He looked at the room with a straight face, but I knew he was laughing on the inside. I glared at him and he smirked at me. _I should kiss that right off of him_. He looked at me and smiled. I guess, he read my thoughts at that exact time. We leaned into each other and kissed. I loved kissing him. It brought back such great memories.

While we were kissing, Shigure passed by. At the time, I didn't notice. He stared at us as we kissed. Soon, I noticed him, "Uh, hey Shigure. This is Joshua Sohma. You remember from New Years?" He nodded and continued to look at me shocked, "Can he stay here? He needs a place to stay until he can talk Akito into letting him stay at the estate," Shigure nodded and walked off.

I looked back at Josh and smiled. He stared deep in my eyes searching for something. I don't know what, but he was searching hard. I just let him search. I could feel that he found it. As soon as I felt that he found it, he kissed me hard. I kissed right back and just as hard. He rubbed his hands up and down my back. I put my arms around his neck. While we kissed, I heard Tohru's voice. I stopped kissing him and he tried to keep me kissing.


	8. Chapter 8:Guessing of Names

"Stop, Tohru's home," I walked out of the room with Josh following. He sighed as we stepped out of the room. We went down the stairs and I led him to Torhu, "Tohru, this is Josh Sohma. He's going to be staying a night with us,"

She bowed, "Nice to meet you Josh-San," He bowed back and stared deep into her eyes. She just stared right back, unknowing of what she was letting him do.

"Nice to meet you to Tohru Salo Honda," his gaze kept on her for more information.

"How did you know my middle name?" she seemed to be in a trance.

His gaze slipped from her and looked at me. Then he looked back and smiled, "Lucky guess,"

She smiled back, "That was amazing,"

Yuki walked up to Tohru and looked at Josh. I spoke, "Josh, this is Yuki,"

Josh stared intently at Yuki. Yuki stared right back as if thinking it was a staring contest. It took him less time to find what he was looking for, "Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Yes, nice to meet you, too, Josh," he looked away and then walked off. I pulled Josh over to Kyo.

"Josh, this is Kyo,"

Josh took even less time with Kyo, "Nice to meet you,"

My phone rang and I answered it, "Hello..." it was Motoko, "Yes, this is her... Uh, watching TV... I gue...Yeah, he does... Dinner?...I think we're having steamed leeks, noodles, pork, biscuits, and tea...Oh sure...Gotchya. Tomorrow, in front of the flagpole?..I'll be there. Bye," I closed my phone and smiled.

"And who was that sweetheart?" Josh put his left arm around me.

"Oh jus...What did you call me?" I knew what he said, but it surprised me.

"Sweetheart, I thought we could come up with sweet names for each other," It felt good to be called a cute name and he knew it, that's why he said it.

"Oh," I bit my lip thinking of a name._ Lover? No, to personal._ _How about cutie pie? No, to girly. Boo boo? No, to..Yogi Bear..How can he come up with names so quickly? _He smiled, reading my thoughts, "Pooky?"

"Pooky?" he seemed insulted. Then he smiled, "Okay, pooky," Then he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "But when we're alone I wouldn't mind Lover," I slightly laughed. _Even though we're not "Lovers". We're still in love , so that could mean we're "Love-rs" I'm good._

"Pooky it is then,"

Tohru ran up to us, "Your going out! Are you in love?" I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"I like to think we are. We haven't made it official," Josh gave me a glance and smiled.

"Well?" she stared at both of us.

Josh turned to me, "Malchina Narcissa Sohma, will you go out with me?" Everyone turned and looked at us. To me it sounded like a proposal. If he just had a ring and was down on his knee, I would be crying.

"Yes, I will go out with you, Joshua Tallen Sohma," I smiled and we hugged.

"How stupid," Kyo whispered turning back and watching the TV.

"I'm going to get some junk food," Josh slipped his hand into my pocket and took out my keys, "And don't mind me borrowing the bike," He walked off. I didn't dare stop him because he had to do exactly what Akito hired him to do.

"Yuki, let's go outside. I want to get pictures of you," I grabbed his arm and brought him outside.

When we got outside, he stood and looked at me. I put my camera up to my face and took pictures. He just stared blankly at me, "Smile, come on. Give me a cute pose," He kept staring at me. I put the camera down and walked over to him. Then I grabbed his arm and put it on his hip. I took a step back and took a picture, "You're so boring," I sighed and stepped into the house. He started to walk, but stopped. I continued on and left the door open, even though, I knew he wouldn't be coming in for a bit. I walked to the kitchen to help Tohru.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fears Come True

The rest of the day went by fast, as usual. When she went to her locker the boy was standing next to her locker. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

'Hmm, weird,' Saru thought.

She walked up to her locker. The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, yesterday I didn't quit catch your name," the boy claimed.

Saru opened her locker and looked at the boy. Then she said, "Saru Neeka,"

When she closed her locker and walked off, he followed her. He smiled, "Do you want to go out some time?"

"No," Saru stated continuing to walk.

"What! I thought you were hitting on me yesterday," the boy claimed still following her.

"No, I just plainly hate dogs," Saru stated walking over to Momiji.

Saru walked off with Momiji.

"I need to pick up some stuff from the Sohma Estate," Momiji claimed as they walked.

Saru nodded and they walked to the Sohma Estates. She walked him to his hut. When she turned around Hatori-Kun was there.

"Akito needs to talk to you," Hatori stated.

Saru followed him to Akito's hut. He opened the door for her and she walked in. Akito was standing up and looking at Saru.

"Sit," Akito ordered. Saru sat and Akito continued, "Spit out the gum,"

"What!" Saru asked getting up.

"You heard me. I do not allow gum chewing in the Sohma Family Estate," Akito informed.

"Then I'll leave," Saru said heading to the door, she grabbed it, but it was locked.

"Spit out the gum," Akito ordered.

"You know I can't," Saru informed.

"Do it!" Akito yelled.

Saru shook her head and Akito walked up to her and grabbed her head. He made it so she had to open her mouth. He took out her gum, grabbed her packet of gum and threw it out a window. He let go and Saru tried to get out, but it was no use. She started to shake and as she did she started to transform. Soon, she was a full grown, vicious, black panther. Saru rammed into the door and broke it open. Akito looked at her and smiled. Hatori watched Saru. His heart sunk because he knew Saru couldn't control it. Saru ran down the path.

"Sohma family, get it. Or it'll kill everyone," Akito yelled.

Everyone ran out of their houses and started to attack her. Saru fought back and attacked the people. She knocked a few people down. When she started to get really angry, she transformed into a two legged, hideous, black panther. She started to attack everyone. When Momiji came out, he witnessed a horrid scene.

"Momiji!" Akito yelled. Momiji looked at Akito and Akito continued, "Is this what your falling in love with?"

"Saru?" Momiji whispered.

"Yes, it's Saru," Akito yelled.

Saru stopped attacking everyone and looked at Momiji. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Saru ran off, and jumped over the fence. Hatori looked at, then got up, and followed. Hatori followed her to the gardens. When she finally stopped, she was lying on the ground.

"Go get a blanket," Hatori ordered.

Yuki ran, got a blanket, and handed it to Hatori. He took it and walked up to Saru. Saru growled as he approached, but Hatori continued on. Then she got up and stepped back away from him. He could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Saru, you're away from them. You can calm down now," Hatori claimed in a calm voice.

Saru growled some more, but then she started to settle down. She fell to the ground crying. Hatori ran to her with the blanket and hugged her. Saru transformed back into her normal self. Hatori held her as she cried.

"It's okay," Hatori said holding on to her head.

"I hurt my own family," Saru cried.

"It'll be okay," Hatori claimed.

"I didn't have enough control to subdue it," Saru cried.

"I would be amazed if you did," Hatori said.

Saru wiped her eyes and asked, "Why'd you follow me?"

"...I'm the only one who knows how to stop your full juunishi," Hatori stated.

Saru nodded and got up. Hatori got up and they walked inside. Saru walked to her room and changed into her gothic cloths. Hatori knocked on her door. Saru opened it and he went in.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked Saru in his normal tone.

"Better, but there's one thing I don't get," Saru stated.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Why didn't you change into you juunishi form?" Saru asked.

"Sense the panther isn't a well none juunishi it doesn't have the same powers as the normal juunishi," Hatori informed.

"What about the cat?" Saru asked.

"The cat is well none, but sense the panther didn't make a big deal about it so he isn't. The people who are taken by the panther spirit don't have the same curse as the normal juunishi," Hatori explained.

"Oh I get it," Saru claimed.

"I hope you feel better soon" Hatori said getting up and walking out the door.

Saru followed him outside and closed the door behind her.

"Hatori, thank you," Saru stated.

"You're welcome," Hatori acknowledged.

Hatori walked off and Saru went inside. Saru passed by Yuki, as she did he watched her. She walked to her room and worked on her homework. As she worked on it, she got out a packet of gum from her bag, got out a piece, and chewed on it. When she was done with her homework, she took out her drawing pad. Not her school drawing pad, but her home one. She flipped to a blank sheet and started to draw.

The drawing was of a tall man all dressed in a red suit. He had angel wings coming out of his back. In his left hand was a heart. Blood was coming out of it and onto the white ground. The man had a huge sneer on his face. In his other hand was a dagger with blood dripping off it. His hair was short and black.

When Saru looked at him closely, he resembled Hatori. Then she labeled it "The Real Cupid,".

Then she put it under her pillow and walked to the living room.

"Do you guys need anything from the store?" Saru asked walking out the door.

Then she closed the door before anyone could respond (the only people who were in the room was Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo). She walked down the street until she saw a store. She went inside and looked around. She grabbed a drawing pad, a packet of pencils, colored pencils, erasers, and few candy bars. Then she paid for it and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10: THE END

When I woke up, I had a blanket covering me. It was from inside the bedroom. I shoved it off thinking I didn't deserve it. I got up, opened the door, and looked on the bed. Tohru was still sleeping. I looked at my watch to see it was three in the morning. I quietly got changed and walked down stairs. No one was down there. I walked outside, knowing Nick was there watching me.

"Nick," I called out.

He appeared in front of me, "Yes, my bloody-lover?". He bowed.

"What would you do if I beat up the head of the Sohma family? Would you still take me?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Of course, there's no way I would change my mind about taking you," he smiled.

"Good," I wanted to kick Akito's ass and get out, "I don't want a week. I'll leave today, but I have to kick Akito's ass,"

He nodded and I walked back inside. He followed me and I got out a piece of paper from my pocket. I wrote a few things down and stuck it in the middle of the table. Then I ran upstairs, grabbed my bag, and ran back down.

I ran up to Nick, "Let's go see Akito," Nick nodded and we suddenly appeared in his room.

He looked over at me,"What are you doing here?" His gaze was set on me.

"To kill you for what you did yesterday," I pointed my finger at him.

"Really? I've been here the whole time," He got up and walked over to me.

I grabbed his collar and punched him, "You hired Josh to make the Shigure's household's greatest fears come true,"

I threw him into a wall and watched him struggle to get up. He kept quiet and I ran over to him. I picked him up and threw him out the window. I looked at my hidden necklace and took it off. I walked over to Akito, "I know I predicted that you would die from the help of me, but I didn't tell you the real reason. Here it is," I put the necklace on his neck and he screamed, "Now carry the full weight of the curse. When you die and the zodiac are standing over your casket, it'll happen. The curse will end, I'll go underground, live, and everyone else will die. Have a painful death," I walked over to Nick and he nodded. We walked over to Haru's house and I knocked on the door.

Haru answered the door, "Hey, Mal,"

I handed him an envelope and walked off with Nick. Disappearing with the vampire trick of eye. Haru opened the envelope and read the letter:

_"Haru,_

_Here, I, Malchina Narcissa Sohma, give you_ _ten-thousand dollars. Make sure to spend it all in one place, haha. I love you. _

_You're my only sibling. Please convince everyone to go to the funeral. The curse will end as everyone stands around Akito's casket. Trust me on this. _

_Love,_

_Mal._

_PS_

_Marry Rin! Trust me on this also._"Why are you telling everyone to fall in love if everyone will end up dying?" Nick held my hand as we walked onto the train.

"I was joking with Akito. The horrible ending was that he was going to die and so was I. The good thing about my death was that I get to come back. Who cares that I lied to a dying man?" I kissed Nick on the cheek. I could get used to being on love with a


	11. Please Read

This really isn't a chapter. I want to make another story of this. Book 2 talking about the end of the curse and what happens with all the zodiac. I would like some characters to add (exp. Kids, friends, boyfriends etc...) All I need is:

Name of character:

Age:

Related/Dating:

Hair:

Eye:

Attitude:

Other:

Thanks that would really help me out a lot. Email to 


End file.
